Finally
by WolfsbaneStorm5023
Summary: *Present Day* after years of taking girls to neverland only to have them return home again, Peter thinks he's finally found a girl who will stay with him. but soon, things get complicated. can they sort things out so she can stay forever? Peter X OC *STORY IS ON HIATUS*
1. Descovery

**A/N: okay, so, this Fanfic Takes from both the disney movie and from the movie addaption of the book Peter Pan and Wendy,so if you've only seen one or the other and i got a fact wrong, it's probably from the other one. if you've seen both, and i made a mistake, please notify me. Thanks, and enjoy**

"G'night, Liz." He spoke softly into the bedroom. The girl, Elisabeth, looked up at his silhouette surrounded in moonlight.

"Goodnight Peter, have a safe flight." She told him. He smiled at her words and without a backward glance, jumped from the window & flew down into the city. He moped as Tinkerbelle caught up.

"Wassamatter with you?" she asked in her bell tones that everyone but Peter & other fairies heard. He sighed and told her,

"They always have a reason to come back & grow up. I just wish I could find one girl that would stay with us." They landed on the roof of an old foreclosed building; Tink sat on his shoulder and said,

"Well, she would have to be an orphan."

"A what?" Peter replied. "An orphan. A kid without parents. There parents are usually the reason they come back." She reminded him. It was about this time that Peter heard a silky, sweet voice coming from below, singing,

The lights go out all around me

One last candle to keep out the night

And then the darkness surrounds me

I know I'm alive but it feels like I've died

"Wait, Tink." He whispered, stopping the fairy's droning. He flew to a window on the floor below where they were sitting. A soft light illuminated from several candles behind small picture frame. In front of it knelt a girl with a long black braid going down her back.

& all that's left is too accept that it's over

My dreams ran like sand through the fists that I've made

I try to keep warm, but I just grow colder

I feel like I'm slipping away

As he watched the girl sing, he noticed the room had only one small table that held the candles & picture in the center of the room & a mattress in the far corner with an old purple and black plaid blanket & a bunny doll with a too-big-for-its-body head. He frowned at the sadness of the song, but he remained awestruck by the beauty of her voice.

After all this has passed

I still will remain

After I've cried my last,

They'll be beauty from pain

Though it won't be today

Someday I'll hope again

& they'll be beauty from pain

You will bring beauty from my pain.

Peter alighted on the windowsill, and the girl gasped when she heard the creak of the wood. She whipped around, braid flying behind her, & saw the boy dressed in leaves in the window. She grabbed the picture, blowing out the candles as she went, and ran from the room, grabbing her rabbit on her way out. She ran down the hall with Peter flying hot on her heels. She ran into a room and slammed the door. Peter heard her collapse in front of it. He stood & knocked. She called out, "Go away. I'm not going there!"

"What _are _you talking about?" he asked. The door opened a crack & she peaked out.

"You aren't here to take me to the orphanage?" she asked. He replied, lowering himself to eye level with her.

"Um, I don't even know what an orphanage is, let alone know how to take you there." She threw the door open and wiped her forehead with the back of her hand.

"Oh thank God, I am so sick of those guys!" She replied thankfully.

Now Peter had full blast of the girl. She wore Denim shorts with straps, like overalls, and a green long-sleeve plaid button-up shirt stained with blood. On her feet, she wore short white socks and red converse hi-tops, also stained with blood. She had eyes as glistening green as emeralds, and her shiny, deep black bangs swept over her right eye, and her black braid, now draped over her left shoulder, reached her knees. Peter almost couldn't come up with the words to describe the girl whose clothes were covered in blood, but he figured out two: Beautiful & _Scary!_

She looked at the boy before her, with clothes made of leaves. He had the clearest & prettiest blue eyes & rockin' blonde hair, just like her brother… and she flinched at the thought of him.

She decided to crack a joke, saying, "So what's with the getup? You in a play or something?" and he gave her a weird look, saying,

"I could ask you the same thing. I've never seen clothes like that."

Now it was her turn to be weirded out. All kids & teens her age dressed like this.

So she explained, "No, you couldn't ask that, because everyone dresses like this. It's basically the 'norm' here. Where you from, Forever land?"

"Close, Neverland. Yow were only part of a word off!" Now she was just scared. She'd heard of Neverland in stories that her parents told her and her brother *flinch*before bed when they were little.

"Ok, Neverland, right. So I'm guessing you're the famous Peter Pan?" she asked sarcastically.

He replied with a bow, taking off an invisible hat, saying, "The one and only!"

"Okay, I've come to a conclusion. You are totally insane! Bonkers! Off your rocker! Outta your tree! And every other word for a crazy person!" She ranted. "I don't know if you know it, dude, but Neverland is a myth! And Peter Pan is right there with it! And FYI, Peter Pan can fly, and I mean without wires, so you're gonna have to jump out a window before I believe you're who you say you are!" she said, finishing her rant. Peter, who wasn't used to having to prove he was himself, decided it was worth a shot.

"Ok" he said, running toward the open window. The mysterious girl noticed just as he jumped.

She sprinted toward it after him, screaming, "NO! I DIDN'T MEAN IT YOU FRUIT LOOP!"

She looked down out the window, and when she didn't see him, she started freaking out. "Oh shit! What have I done! He's probably lying dead on the street right now and it'll be morning soon! Oh shit, shit, shit!" Seeing that her attention was otherwise involved, he decided to let her in on the joke, so he gently glided down to meet her.

"Watcha lookin' for?" he asked, floating as if in a lawn chair set all the way back. She looked up at him & her eyes grew to the size of golf balls.

"Oh my God, it _is_you!" she exclaimed. She grabbed his arm & pulled him back into the building.

She was freaking out again, but in a good way this time. "Oh my God, I have so many questions! Is it really always summer there? How can you fly? What do you have to eat there? Do you really have to dress in leaves or do you have normal person clothes?" She was out of breath, so he took the chance to answer her questions.

"Um…Yes, Faith trust and pixie dust, anything you can imagine, and yes, all I have to dress in is leaves."

She stopped & registered this, then asked,

"I could go on and on, but I don't want to sit here all day, so I'll only ask one more. Do you need it to be night in order to go back to Neverland?"

"Yes, why?" She pointed, and he looked behind him to see the sunrise out the window.

"Oh crap! I have to go!" Just as he was about to launch himself out the window, she wrapped her hands around his wrist and called out,

"Wait!" he stopped on the sill & looked back. "Promise you'll come back tomorrow." She commanded.

"Well, um…" he stuttered.

She yelled at him, "Promise!" and he, out of wanting more then fear, replied,

"Okay! I Promise!" and with that, she released his hand & he flew to the second star on the right.

**Ok! This is my first Peter Pan Fanfic, so bear with me. The song that the girl was singing is called Beauty from Painby Superchick. Next time, we find out the mysterious girls' story. Why was she in a foreclosed building? Why is she hiding from the Orphanage people? Why was she wearing bloody clothes? And who or what was in the picture? All these questions and more will be answered in _Finally: chapter_**


	2. Her Story

Hey! Me again. I started this chapter as soon as the last one was up, so I'll post answers/comments to reader/commenter questions/comments in the next one. So, as I said at the end of the last chapter, this one will be the story of our heroin's past. Beware; it isn't a pretty story…p.s.: her name is Colette. I forgot to mention it in the first chapter, & I'm to lazy to change it. So, before I get comments saying 'oh, why did you redo the introduction?' You, as the reader, know her name, right now, Peter doesn't.

Age 7-

A small family drives down a road, when, suddenly, they hit a patch of ice. The car spirals out of control, throwing everyone in all directions. The car rams itself into a large barren oak. Everyone is injured, and the parents flew through the windshield, leaving her and her brother, Demitri, stranded. Out of the dark, Colette heard her brother, whose body was wedged between the passenger seat & the side of the car, ask her in a strained voice, "'Lette, can you move?" In a weak voice, she answered, "yea, Demitri? My chest hurts." "I know, 'Lette, listen, my cell is in my back pocket. I need you to grab it and dial 911." He told her. She obeyed, grasping for the small light. She dialed 911, and a voice came on the line, "9-1-1, what's your emergency?" "Um, we just hit a patch of ice, and we crashed into a tree. My brother & parents are hurt. Please, hurry!" "Okay, sweetie, can you tell me where you are?" She looked out the window & law a street sign. "Um, we're at the crossroads between Raven wood street & 9th Ave" she told her. "Alright, I'm sending an ambulance; we'll be there as soon as possible." "Thank you." She whispered, hanging up. Twenty minutes later, her mother died. In another ten minutes, the ambulance arrived. They were halfway to the hospital before her father passed. When they made it to the hospital, her brother was put in intensive care, and died two days later. She was in the room with him when the light left his clear blue eyes… With no other family, Colette was put into foster care with half a million dollars in life insurance from her parents. When she sold the house, she had a grand total of six million dollars.

Age 9-

Colette is adopted by the single father of twin boys. She soon learns she is to play nanny for the boys. The man would come home every day, drunk, & beat all three children. He also put Colette on 'the pill' and would sexually abuse her at the same time every night. When she finally gathered the courage, she called 911 just before he got home. She & the boys were removed from the situation, and the man was sentenced to 90 years with possibility of parole.

Age 12-

After five years of countless abusive homes, Colette is chosen to participate in the Orphan Exchange Program to Great Brittan. She exits the plain & sees a man in a suit holding a sign with her name written on it. Instead of going with him, she exchanges her American money for British money & leaves with her suitcase, backpack, and money. She takes a big red buss uptown & walks around. She continues to walk until she finds a foreclosed house near an abandoned alley. She enters the building & decides aloud to herself, "This is where I'll start my new life." The house was fully furnished, with old furniture coated in dust. She goes to the fourth floor & drops her stuff in the first bedroom she finds. She moves the bed frame to another room & put the mattress in an empty room. She also takes one small table, & places on it a Photo of her original family, her brother's cell phone, her mother's earrings, and her father's tie. She looked at the date on her mini-calendar, and she noticed, it was the anniversary of her parents' deaths. In two days, she would wear the clothes from that night, oversized then, that now fit her perfectly.


	3. Dragon Charms

**Hey! I wrote most of this during math class. Yes, I know its summer. My mom signed me up for a summer algebra class. So, I'm probably going to update every day until it's over, then once a week once it's done. So, enjoy! (p.s.: I don't know if they have Wal-Mart or McDonalds in great Brittan, so don't even go there with me.)**

Colette paced back & forth across the room, Afraid that if she went to sleep, she would wake up & last night would turn out to be a dream. She noticed the sun was higher in the sky now, so the stores would be opening. She wanted to do something for Peter, & she had a plan. She ran into another room & changed into a long sleeve black shirt, black leggings, and a red skirt. She put on her converse, grabbed her purple backpack & some money & rushed out the side door that let out into an alley. She noticed the bus approaching the stop & rushed up to it. She boarded & grasped a pole just inside. Two stops later, she got off & walked into the Wal-Mart. Unable to decide what he'd look best in, she settled on a variety of different baggy tee-shirts and several different colored pairs of shorts. She grabbed a pair of swim trunks & two pairs of goggles, (and a bikini for herself) and went to check out.

As she walked, something silver shimmering in the fluorescent lights caught her eye. It was a guy's version of a best friend charm, two Chinese dragons intertwining. On the back of each, a word was engraved. On one, it said 'closest', and on the other, it read 'companion'. She added it to her basket & went to check out. Looking at her watch, she noticed it was five in the afternoon, and in the cold winter, the sun would set soon. She took the bus twice more. Once to get McDonalds for herself & Peter, and once again to get home. She folded all the clothes for Peter & hid them in an inner room. As she set the clothes down, she heard his voice call to her,

"Hey, where are ya?" Colette walked out into the hall to find him standing in front of her bedroom. For a minute, she couldn't believe he was really there. He walked up & waved a hand in front of her face, speaking loudly, "Hello, anybody home?" and she snapped out of it.

"I'm glad you came back." She said simply. He smiled at her words when he smelt the burgers & fries.

"What smells good?" he asked. She giggled at his remark & answered,

"I grabbed some food on the way home. You hungry?"

"Starving!" he laughed. She took his hand & led him into the other room with a bean bag chair & a table that held the McDonalds.

She walked over & grabbed the first bag "Now…burger or chicken sammitch?" she asked jokingly.

"Don't you mean chicken _sandwich?_"

"No, I meant sammitch. Now what do you want?" He took the burger & unwrapped it. Obviously enjoying it, he devoured the whole thing in a matter of seconds. She laughed at his speed-eating, handed him a cola, & returned to her chicken sammitch. She set it down on the wrapper long enough to remember the clothes in the other room. "Hang on, I'll be right back." She told him. His eyes followed her as she left the room. He grabbed a paper cup of fries from the bag & continued to stuff himself until she returned with the paper bag of clothes. She handed him the bag & spoke softly, "Open it" he opened the bag & pulled out a red tee shirt with a picture of the band Alesana on it.

"Umm, what is this?" he asked warily.

"Just some normal clothes. I find there more durable then leaves." She answered innocently. "Also, um, the leaves make me a bit uncomfortable."

"Why?"

"It's just weird, alright?" she answered.

"Alright, alright," he answered, starting to pull of the clumps of leaves.

"Dude, what the hell are you doing!" she screamed.

"What does it look like? I'm putting on the 'normal clothes.'" he said, looking at her like she was the stupid one. Colette stood & left the room, calling behind her,

"Okay, Go ahead!" he pulled the leaves from his body & replaced them with a pair of khakis and the Alesana tee shirt. Peter heard a knock at the door and Colette's voice say, "You done in there?"

"Yeah, I'm done" he called. She walked in with her hands behind her back. "Watcha got there?" he asked. She smiled slyly and hands him a necklace with a Chinese dragon charm on the end. He turned it over in his hand & sees a word on the back. But, embarrassed, he asked, "What's this say?"

"Closest." She whispers. He starts to ask,

"Why's it say that?" but stops himself when she sees another dragon on her chest.

She continues: "Yours says 'closest', mine says 'companion'. I haven't had a friend in seven years, and you're the first since…um…something happened." She said, stuttering at the end.

"What happened?" he said, unable to imagine this pretty girl with no friends.

"I'd rather not talk about it…"

"Come on. We're best friends, remember?" He said, holding up the dragon. She smirked, then frowned. Sighing in defeat, she looked at the floor.

"Okay, so here's what happened…"

**A/N: alright, so, basically, she explains everything you read about in chapter 2, and in the next chapter, things get serious! Warning: there will be singing in the next chapter**


	4. Leaving with Him

Hey! So, I missed yesterday's post because there was a Pirates of the Caribbean marathon that I couldn't miss, so maybe I'll post 2 chapters today to make up for it, Maybe not. Anyway, on with the show!

"So _that's _why you're here?" Peter asked, amazed that this girl, who looked so delicate was so used to such pain in her life. Without looking at him, she answered with a quiet, "yep" and with that, she pulled the picture out of her pocket and handed it to Peter. "That's my brother. He was my best friend" she told him. To Peter, it was like looking in a mirror. The only difference was that this boy was obviously older than him.

"There you are you jerk!" screamed a voice from the window. Colette & Peter's heads snapped up to see Tinkerbelle standing on the window sill. Peter scratched the back of his head & laughed, "Sorry Tink, but, hey, there's someone I want you to meet." And Peter looked to Colette for help, but Tinkerbelle spoke before she could, "So this is the girl you ditched me for last night?" Tink asked. Colette, feeling offended, answered, "Nice to meet you too, Little Miss Snarky!"

Peter & Tinkerbelle stared at Colette for the longest time before she spoke up, "Okay, what's with the staring? Do I have something on my face?" Peter, still staring, answered, "You can understand her?" "Yeah, why, can't you?" "Yeah, it's just that usually it takes a while to understand her." "Really? Yay, I'm special!" Tink, awestruck by the girl, answered, "I should say so. I'm surprised Peter hasn't whisked you off to Neverland like the rest of the girls." "Other girls?" she asked. There had been no mention of 'other girls.' "Yeah, Peter's been trying to find a girl who'll stay with us in Neverland, but they always go back home." Tinkerbelle explained. Peter nodded in agreement. Then he spoke in a soft voice, "To be honest, I was gonna ask you to come back with me tonight." At this, Colette's eyes widened. Go back? With _Peter Pan?_ Before she could stop herself, she flew into his arms & hugged him tightly, screaming halfway to the top of her lungs, "YES, YES, YES, YES, YES! Of course I'll go with you!" He laughed at her excitement while Tink watched the scene.*sweat drop* Colette flew up into a standing position & turned to Tinkerbelle. "Also, we were never properly introduced. I'm Colette." She spoke, holding out her hand to Tink. "Tinkerbelle. Nice to meet you." Colette gingerly shook her tiny hand & looked to Peter. "I'll be right back." She told them, and with that, she left the room. Tink looked at Peter. "Looks like you found the one?" she asked. Peter looked after Colette, answering, "Yeah"

Colette came back into the room wearing a red baseball cap & carrying her giant purple backpack. "Ok, I'm ready." She says, standing tall. Seeing her stand before him in all her glory again left him awestruck again. As not to let her see him blush, He looked to Tinkerbelle. "Alright Tink, it's all you." Colette looked at the sparkling fairy flying toward her at an amazing speed. The Fairy stopped just short of her nose & sprinkled a shimmering powder on her face, across her shoulders, and over the rest of her body. That's when it hit her. She was really going. She would never have to grow up & get over her family. It was as if a great weight was lifted off her shoulders, and for the first time in seven years, she was _happy_. She smiled, and gravity felt meaningless. After that it was only about two seconds before she realized that it _was _meaningless. She was floating above the ground! Just to prove it to herself, she flew in a circle, doing a back flip in midair. "Woohoo!" she cried in delight. She shot straight out the window, leaving Peter & Tink standing in the room. In fifteen seconds, she was back with an embarrassed look on her face. (Which Peter found adorable) "Um, I think _you _should go first, 'cause I don't know where we're going." She said. Peter jumped out the window with Tinkerbelle following closely behind. Immediately used to the feeling of flight, Colette caught up to the duo. She followed them into the sky and directly into a star.

(I'm sorry, I don't know how to explain it, and so I'm just going to skip the great voyage to Neverland part)

As the clouds parted, Colette got her first glance of Neverland. It was a great island centered by a large mountain. Even though it was brown in the mid-fall on earth, everything here was green. Peter led them down to a hollow tree. He led Colette into the large main room where Slightly and Cubby were fighting with wooden swords. When Colette saw them, she picked up another wooden sword & parried Cubby's hit with it. Both boys, shocked by her sudden appearance, we're down in a matter of seconds. "Lesson #1, always be prepared to face more than one attacker." She smiled smugly at their still-dazed forms lying on the floor. Peter, amazed at her fighting skills, called out, "Lost boys? Fall in!" And within the minute, four boys, plus the two on the floor, were standing in the room. As the two boys she had defeated picked themselves up off the floor, the rest of the boys stared at Colette. "Role call!" Peter demanded. In a hurry, the boys relayed their names to her. "Slightly!", "Cubby!", "Nibbs!", and "The Twins!" they called off. Nibbs pointed at the smallest boy & said, "And that's Tootles." Colette smiled at the funny names. She looked at the two boys in Raccoon suites & spoke, "Don't you two have names of your own?" The twins looked at one another & back at her, speaking in sync. "Nope." Colette scratched her head, thinking. She snapped her fingers & reached into her bag. She pulled out a permanent marker & knelt down in front of the boys. On one, she drew a circle with a cross in it on his fore head, and on the other she drew a star in the same place. "There. Now I can tell you apart until I can think of some names." They smiled at the thought of individualism. She stood & looked over the rest of the boys.

"Good to meet you boys. My name is Colette. And if you treat me like something delicate, I will give you a new definition of pain." She smiled as the boys cowered like Ed & Al at the thought of their teacher*. Peter was amused at the discovery of her ferocity. "Boys, meet your new…sister." Peter said, unable to imagine the girl as a mother. Peter took Colette's hand & said, "Come on, I'll show you to your room." And he led her to a medium room with a dresser, a 4-foot-high pile of furs Colette presumed to be her bed, and a full-length mirror. "I'll leave you to get situated." He said as he slipped out the door hung with a pure white fur. She smiled as she noticed that all the furs were lightly colored, so as soon as she was done unpacking, she could start 'redecorating'. Peter returned to the main room & spoke to the boys, "Alright boys, I want you to treat Colette like one of the boys. She's one of us now. She's not leaving." Tootles piped up, "Are you sure? Doesn't she have a family back home?" Peter looked at the youngest boy. "No, Tootles. Her parents & brother are dead. It's a touchy subject, so don't mention it around her, okay? We're her family now." He told them. They all nodded in agreement. Peter straightened up & spoke in a commanding voice, "alright, men, go back to what you were doing!" All the boys cheered & ran in multiple directions. Peter floated back to the outside of Colette's room. He noticed some purple writing on the fur separating the room from the hall. In a loud voice, he asked, "Colette? You in there?" Her voice came from within, "Yeah, come on in, Peter." He pushed aside the White fur to find the room in a completely different shape than he left it in. At least half the furs were gone from the pile. Some were spread on the floor & some were hanging from the ceiling, separating one corner of the room from the rest of it. They were painted with swatches of neon pink & green & yellow & black. Colette stepped out of the fur-hung corner wearing black pajama short-shorts and a hot pink skin-tight spaghetti-strap top. The first thing Peter, who was twelve but mature for his frozen age, noticed. "What's up, Peter?" she asked, snapping him out of a slightly lusty trance. After stammering for a moment, he asked, "Um…What did you do in here?" She looked around & smiled, replying, "I added my personal touch. Waddaya think?" "I like it. It really makes the room look like it belongs to you." He commented. She smiled, pretending not to notice how he was staring at her.

Okay, so I lied about the singing part. Actually, I just changed my mind. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it.

*This was a reference to Full Metal Alchemist just for the FMA fans.

So, Zero comments? Really? You're gonna make Tootles cry!

Tootles: *Sniffle, Sniffle*

Think of Tootles! Comment!


	5. Hidden Talents

**Let's just get started, shall we?**

Colette left her room with Peter following closely behind. She picked up a real sword from the ground & turned to Peter. She smiled devilishly as she flourished her weapon. Peter pulled his own sword & held it next to hers.

They fought back & forth for two straight hours before they retired, sweating like pigs.

"Where'd you learn to fight like that? Did you leave any fencing lessons out of your story?" he inquired. She smiled at the complement & gave him a straight answer.

"To be totally honest, when I fought those two boys, Slightly & Cubby, that was the first time I ever touched a sword. Even a fake one." Once again, she had managed to amaze him.

"So, you're telling me that you've never touched a sword until today, and you can fight well enough to match me?" He clarified.

"Exactly" She said.

"I've never met a girl like you." He said simply. She stood & pulled down her shirt that now exposed her stomach.

"Well, I'm not the typical girl." She replied just as simply. She offered him her hand & pulled him to his feet. In the second it took them to get to their feet, they were on the ground again. Well, Colette was on the ground. Peter was floating two inches off her body. Both were blushing madly as Peter helped Colette to her feet, very careful not to fall again. Still blushing, they went back to their individual bedrooms. Colette twirled a bit & sang,

My life will never be the same

Boy you came & changed

The way I walk

The way I talk

I can not explain

Peter, in comparison, simply collapsed into his bed & sighed. He hadn't felt this way since Wendy. It had been decades since her, so this was obviously something he wasn't used to. The pounding in his chest, the way that one minute he was thinking of everything and anything, and the next she was all that mattered. To say he liked her was an understatement. But he would never admit it to himself. Love was for grown-ups. It was not something children concerned themselves with. But he was a child & he had been in love with Wendy, so didn't that prove it was for children too? He fought with himself back & forth until he fell asleep.

The whole of th hollow was dark, except for Colette's room. Lit with a single candle, she stitched late into the night, stuffing & sewing until the morning came. She held up her creation to the candle as she monogrammed it with two P's. In the dark of the hollow, she picked up her candle & walked to Peter's room at the end of the hall. Without waking him, she placed the brown dog doll next to him. As soon as she left the room, he woke up & found the doll. He looked next to the short tail & traced over the monogram with his finger. He may not know how to spell his name, but he did know his initials. He could tell by the scent of it that it had come from Colette.

He smiled at her handiwork & placed it on his night table as he left the bed & changed into a black tee and denim shorts with his necklace. He went to the main room and smiled at the pancakes with syrup he imagined up for himself. One by one the boys got up & made their breakfasts until everyone was up except Colette. When he finished & his dishes disappeared, he went to check on her. He stopped at her door and quietly peered inside to see her sleeping on the lump of furs. Peter smiled at the peaceful expression on her face. Gently, he shook her shoulder& whispered,

"'Lette? 'Lette, it's time to get up," She half-opened her eyes & smiled at the familiar face. In a tired voice she spoke,

"Five more minutes, Demitri." And she rolled over in the bed. It took Peter a second before he looked over at the picture & remembered he looked just like her brother. She seemed to remember it to, and she woke up rubbing her eyes.

"Sorry Peter." She smiled, and he smiled right back. "Alright, get out so I can change." She commanded. He smirked & walked out.

She threw on the first things she laid hands on in the dresser; witch consisted of her black and purple bikini, a purple and black plaid button up and short shorts. She grabbed the goggles & put them around her neck, pulled on her converse and dragon charm before leaving the room, sliding her brother's picture & frame into its place in her pocket.

The first thing she touched as she entered the main room was a bow & quiver full of arrows. Everyone looked at her, eyes wide with fear. Peter laughed at the boys' closed-mindedness. He threw his arm around her shoulders & asked,

"Any other surprises you'd like to share with us?" She smiled slyly at the question,

"I don't know, let's find out." She answered. He laughed again as he led her up the tunnel and into the morning light.

"Okay, let's start with something easy." Peter said. He peered around a bit before spotting the perfect branch. He pointed, saying, "Right there." In two seconds, she loaded the bow, aimed, and shot the spot he'd pointed to. "Nice shot!" he exclaimed, smiling at yet another skill he'd discovered. He then pointed to the spot between two branches. She waited for a bit this time, and when she shot, she went to retrieve the arrow.

When she returned, the arrow had pierced both wings of a butterfly. Peter's eyes widened at the perfect shot. He smiled & pulled the insect off the tip.

"Amazing. Are you sure you've never used a bow?" he asked.

"Absolutely sure. Maybe I got it from my dad or something." She commented, shocked at her newfound gift for weaponry.

"I'm bored. Wanna go swimming?" Peter suggested.

"Sounds like fun. Where's the best beach?" she asked.

"Oh, definitely the south beach. That's always fun." He smiled. She jumped on his back & smiled, "Okay, to the south beach then."

With the remaining fairy dust, they flew to the south beach (which is only carried it as its name. Neverland floats freely; therefore the south beach could be facing north east, etc.) Peter pulled off his shirt and rushed into the water. Trying not to let her notice, he watched as she pulled off her clothes and ran in after him in her bikini.

She poked his shoulder, telling him, "Tag, you're it!" and swimming away as quickly as she could, which was very quickly. He dove after her and swam as fast as he could & grabbed her ankle. She pulled her head above the water & dove back at him, grabbing his wrist. After tagging back and forth for hours, she tagged him and turned & swam out to sea as he swam after her, head below the waves. She turned to the right and he kept swimming. She watched him swim until he needed to breathe. When he pulled above the vast ocean, she called out to him. He turned and smiled at her prank. He swam back over.

By the time he made it back, she was laying on the beach. He came over & sat next to her. The sun started to set and the fireflies came out. Before the sun completely sank below the horizon, she had fallen asleep. Moving subconsciously, she curled up next to Peter. He was ready to push her off until he saw her sleeping face. Just as that morning, she was so peaceful he couldn't bear to wake her. He gently picked her up and flew back home, sand falling off them the whole way.

After she was safely in bed, he went back to the beach to get their clothes. He picked up their shirts and her shorts, and to prevent any questioning from the boys, flew back to the hollow. Without a word, he dropped off her clothes in her room & passed out next to her door.

**Me: Aww, how sweet!  
>Peter: Shut up<br>Me: Just stating a fact.  
>Peter: So you wouldn't be offended if I told all the readers about your shrine to the tenth Doctor that's in your closet?<br>Me: *Blushing furiously* Shouldn't you be sleeping in front of your girlfriend's room?  
>Peter: She's not my girlfriend!<br>Me: _Suuuuure_she's not, Peter. *To Audience* Tune in next time on: _Finally_**


	6. More than Human

**Okay, so, I'm kind of all alone here, so-**

**Peter: Guess who!**

**Me: Damnit!**

**Peter: Awesome! Just in time to start the story!**

**Me: (mumbles) just in time to make fun of the story is more like it.**

**Peter: What didja say, Tenshi?**

**Me: nothing, Peter. Alright people, I know I'm being somewhat inconsistent on when colette's family died. It was on January 17th, 2005, and when Peter met her it was January 19th, 2010, on the anniversary of her brother's death. So, yeah, just wanted to clear that up. Anyway, on with the show!**

**~2 months and 10 days later~**

Colette woke after about six hours feeling refreshed. She pulled on a hot pink tee shirt with a picture of a tie printed on it and some black shorts with a chain connecting the belt loops in the front and back on her left side. With her favorite old converse and her dragon charm, she stepped past the panted fur that hung from her doorway to find Peter's body collapsed next to her door. She smiled as he snorted, as if sneezing in a dream. After she'd lifted Peter & brought him back to his room **(A/N: he's a**_**very**_**heavy sleeper)**She reached back into the room & grabbed her I-pod off the table & walked to the door. She expected to see the sun glittering near the eastern horizon, but instead she saw the moon inching closer to the west. She smiled at the silvery sphere & sat on a fat root near the door to the underground cavern and began to sing **(a/n: the song is called**_**Hold**_**by Superchick)**

Tell me that it's gonna be okay

Tell me that you'll help me find my way

Tell me you can see the light of dawn

Is breaking

Tell me that it's gonna be alright

Tell me that you'll help me fight this fight

Tell me that you won't leave me alone

In this

'Cause I need,

Need a hand to hold

To hold me from the edge

The edge I'm sliding over slow

I need,

Need your hand to hold

To hold me from the edge

The edge I'm sliding past

Hold on to me

It was about this time that our favorite temperamental fairy woke up to the sound of singing. She fluttered up to see Colette sitting on the root. She listened to the dark-haired girl for one more verse…

Tell me I can make it through this day

I don't even have the words to pray

You have been the only one who never left me

Help me find a way through all my fears

Help me see the light through all my tears

Help me see that I am not alone in this

It was at this point that Tinkerbelle flitted up and sat on her shoulder. This caught Colette's attention and she looked over to see the little golden fairy. She paused her I-pod and took out her ear buds, careful not to hit the fairy.

"What is that?" Tinkerbelle pointed at the I-pod and headphones.

"It's an I-pod. It plays music." She explains. Tinkerbelle smiled at the little machine and looked to Colette.

"You know, normally I don't like the girls Peter brings here" Tinkerbelle smirked. Colette could only chuckle.

"I felt the same way about my brother's girlfriends. Always taking him away from me." Tinkerbelle smiled and looked up at her.

"But somehow, you're different. Peter hasn't acted like this since Wendy" Tink continued.

"Wendy?" Colette asked. Tink looked away from Colette, asking a question of her own,

"Peter hasn't told you about her?" "Nope"

"Well, I think you should know. Wendy was the first girl Peter ever brought here. He fell in love with her and her with him." She stated, "While she was here, Hook & Peter had a kind of final duel, except no one died, so I'm sure there'll be another fight.

"Anyway, Hook started talking about how Wendy would leave Neverland & grow up, and eventually replace Peter with a husband. Peter pretty much lost the will to live. But all of a sudden Wendy kissed him and he was fixed right up, so Peter won and they left the ship. At one point, Wendy left, and a few years later had a daughter that came back with Peter too, but when she went back and grew up, it turned out she couldn't have kids, so Peter started to take back random girls who always wanted to go home after about a week.

"Then he met you. And he's acting like he did when Wendy was here. Spending special time with you, treating you like that... It's not something he does with just any girl."

When she was finished, Colette looked at Tink. She knew from the stories that her mother had told her that Tinkerbelle was temperamental and very protective of Peter. So she was very happy that the fairy from her favorite stories liked her, but Colette also thought of this Wendy girl. She was in the stories, too. But there had been no mention of Peter and Wendy being in _love_. She had fantasized about meeting Peter when she was young, and now that she knew he had been in love before, she felt an emotion that was new to her. It wasn't remorse, or sadness. It was jealousy, and disappointment. She couldn't understand it. Peter was just her friend, wasn't he? She thought of the Wendy-girl, holding those hands, kissing those lips…

She felt a shudder of anger run down her spine like ice water. She held back a feral snarl and grabbing her I-pod and standing, Tink still on her shoulder. "I'm going back to bed" she said. Tink flitted in after her, but Colette didn't go back to bed. She grabbed a throwing axe from the weaponry trunk and chucked it at a target hung on the far wall. She pulled it out & threw it at another target on the opposite wall with twice as much force. She walked back & forth between the walls, pulling the axe out & throwing it, hitting the same spot each time.

One by one, the boys awoke to the sounds of grunts and the _'shunk'_ of metal-on-wood. They trickled in and sat next to a wall to watch her. Finally, Peter woke up to find the boys and his fairy watching Colette throw the axe back & forth between the walls. Tink alighted on Peter's shoulder, whispering,

"She's been like this since before sunrise." Colette looked at Peter and grabbed the axe. She strode up to the boy, and held the axe next to her face.

"I can't miss. It is literally impossible for me to miss!" she exclaimed. Peter watched as she walked back to the target. She purposefully threw the axe wide to the left, but it swung around and hit the target so hard it split in two. She looked back to the boys, half smiling, but looking a touch worried. She picked up the axe off the floor, tossing it into the trunk and went back to her room.

On the nightstand next to her pile of furs was a book titled 'the Book of Stars' she picked up and the book was warm to the touch, she called out,

"Peter, did you put this on my desk?" Peter walked in, replying,

"I haven't put anything on your desk. Especially not a book" he finished, seeing the object in question in her hands. She slid her hand over the cover, the soft heat flowing up into her arms and all through her body, as if the warmth was carried in her blood. She opened the front cover of the book and an envelope fluttered out and onto the floor. She crouched and picked up the envelope to see her name on the front, written in her brother's handwriting. Her eyes widened immensely at the sight. She'd looked for days through her house for items her brother had signed or written on, but nothing had come up. Now this mysterious book appeared with a letter from him. She sat on the bed, Peter next to her, and the book between them. Slowly, she peeled open the small white package and pulled out a letter. She read the letter aloud to Peter,

_Dear Colette,_

_If you're getting this letter, something has happened to me and our parents, and it's approaching the one week mark after your 14th birthday. You've probably been developing your horoscope sign. The signs are written in 'The Book of Stars'. At the one week mark of your 14th year, the sign will be clear. _

_The thing is, our parents are horoscopes; humans who developed the abilities and personality of a horoscope sign. The sign is determined by the time of year you were born. On the first page of the book, you'll find the horoscope calendar, which includes the signs, dates and your element. I'm sorry that we couldn't be there to explain things to you. Know that no matter how far apart we are, you'll always be my little sister, and I'll always love you. Wherever you are, I miss you. Goodbye,_

_Love, your brother, Demitri_

Tears welled in Colette's eyes as she held the letter to her heart. This single piece of paper contained Demitri, his love, and his signature. It also contained an explanation for her sudden changes. They were based on her horoscope. Immediately, she took everything into perspective and took it as truth. _If Demitri says it's true, it is. _She thought. She opened the book to the first page and found the range in which her birthday was.

"I was born on March 30th, so I'm…an Aries." She turned to the table of contents then turned to 'Aries' on page 374 and began to read.

Fundamentally, Aries personalities function is to be the initiator, the one who gets things started. In the northern hemisphere (where the myths surrounding astrology arose), the Sun enters Aries at the spring equinox. Nature is coming to life after its winter slumbers, and manifests great energy as new growth pushes up out of the earth.

Therefore, Aries personalities are to get things moving. The contributions all the other signs have to offer depend on someone providing the initial impulse. Aries is a fire sign, and fire has to do with inspiration and imagination. Your aim is to bring these qualities into life and act on them.

"Okay, that's cool. But I wonder what your brother meant by 'the sign will be clear.'" Peter commented when Colette had finished. Colette just stared at the page, answering,

"I don't know. Demitri always liked to be mysterious." She looked to Peter, then quickly back to the book, flipping to the calendar, "When's your birthday?"

"I'm not sure; I think it was June 21st." She smiled suddenly at the calendar,

"That means you're Gemini, the twins." She said, and then read from Gemini on page 762,

The purpose of Gemini is to be one who gathers and conveys information. Gemini is to the human race as a whole what the nervous system (which Gemini rules) is to the body. If the body is in touch with a dangerous object, the nervous system carries a message to another part of the body that results in an impulse being generated which has the necessary effect of withdrawing that part of the body from the dangerous object. Or your senses may detect a pleasant fragrance coming from somewhere, a message signals that it might enhance your enjoyment of life if you move towards the source of the fragrance, and you might move towards it

"Let's see what you're personality traits are. Traits of a Gemini….Witty, Restless, Curious, Gets bored easily, Entertaining, Energetic, Intellectual Versatile, Manipulative, Freedom-loving, Optimistic, Naughty, Fickle-minded, Conniving, Cynical…  
>likes: Excitement, Communicating, Adventures, Learning, News &amp; gossip, Writing, Travel, Gadgets…well, your traits are pretty much head on, but your likes seem kinda half-and-half to me, what do you think?" she asked. Peter looked at the page, mostly the picture of the Gemini constellation.<p>

"Yeah, what you said." Colette flipped back to Aries. She caressed the page with her first and second finger. She looked at the picture of the star-ram on the page and thought. Her mother had been a Virgo, her father, a Leo, and her brother was a Taurus. She read the book late into the night while Peter slept next to her. Both her parents and her brother were the way the book said they would be, right down to the likes and dislikes. She turned to the front of the book and read on. The next day it would be exactly one week after her birthday.  
>She continued to read from the late night into the early morning. It wasn't until she reached the last page of 'Aries' that her head started to pound. She felt her head and felt bumps on either side, a pounding on her skin, skin breaking apart, blood seeping down the skin. A hard substance slid through, and she screamed in pain, effectively waking up Peter, Tink, and the rest of the boys, and they all watched in horror while horns like those of a ram grew and curled from her head. Tink took charge and gave orders,<p>

"Slightly! Get me some water! Twins! Get me some cloth. The rest of you, try to calm her down. We have to clean her wounds." She flitted quickly up to Peter, pulling a pressed flower from her nook, "Peter, I need you to get me as many of these flowers as you can find, and hurry." Peter simply nodded and flew out the door. Slightly and the twins returned, and Tink soaked the cloth and wrapped the horns so the cloth was held to her skin. They coaxed her into a sleeping position and cooed words of comfort, rubbing her arms in a soothing way.

In minutes, Peter came back with three large stalks coated in the little golden flowers. Tinkerbelle pulled flowers from the stalks, placed them in a large bowl, and took Cubby's club to pound the flowers into a paste. She gently unwrapped the horns and smoothed the paste around the base.

"Tink, what's that gonna do?" Nibbs asked. Tink looked at him, saying,

"It'll numb the pain so she won't hurt so much, but it might put her to sleep." and with that, Colette fell asleep. Tink re-wrapped the curly-cue horns, wiped the blood off, and laid down on one of them, holding her suspended right next to Colette's left ear. Peter sat next to the bed and fell back asleep, and the rest of them lay down and fell asleep on her floor. Tootles, the littlest lost boy, curled up in the crook of her elbow. She awoke to find them and looked at Peter. She shook his shoulder a bit so he woke up. He looked at Colette, and smile-smirked at her. She smiled back, and whispered as to not wake Tink and the boys, "I think I know what he meant by the sign becoming clear." They both laughed, until the two of them were asleep again.

**So a lot happened in this chapter. Colette found out about Wendy, and she apparently can't miss when she aims somewhere. Also, she's a magical creature with ram horns. How will this affect her relationship with the boys? Is their anything else special about her? These questions and more will be answered in: Finally: chapter 7**

**Peter: this should be interesting**

**Me: even more so than you know…Next time, a new member of the team that isn't human either?**

**Peter: Romantic rival?**

**Me: nice try, I'm not saying a word. I don't want to give it away, but I will say *Whispers in Peter's ear***

**Peter: WOOHOO! WE'RE GETTING A-**

**Me:*covers Peter's mouth with hand* allrightseeyounexttimebye**


	7. Puppies and Secrets Well Kept

**Yes! Finally! A review! Many thanks to Random Letter for being the first to read this story. Anyway, I'm gonna start this before Peter gets here. I'm sure he'll be joining us at the end. Enjoy!**

Colette awoke that morning to find all the boys still in her room. She tiptoed between the sleeping bodies and entered the main room, book under her arm. From the chest of weapons, she pulls a knife and unbraids her hair. In one swift motion, she cut her hair so it stops at the middle of her back. She sat on a mound of furs in the room and reads,

In addition to being very aggressive and impulsive, Aries horoscopes are extremely skilled when using any weapon and hand-to-hand combat. This combination is deadly to anyone who dares confront an Aries in the wrong way. But this is also dangerous for the Aries, because it increases their chances of either rushing into needless battles, or misjudging the opponent's skills and being defeated.

When an Aries reaches his/her time of changing, the sign will be preceded by increased speed and strength, as any horoscope. But Aries specifically will notice an increase in energy. This will lessen the amount of sleep needed to be at perfect health. This energy increase will also speed up the immune system, making wounds heal more quickly.

She smiled at the upsides to her newfound transformation. She walked to a mirror and saw the horns on the sides of her head. She immediately lifted the book and looked back to the article she had been on to find this:

Physical changes are minimal, but within the first moment of the time of changing, Aries will develop horns like those of a ram. Aries, being a fire element, may also develop amazing fire-type abilities

**In Colette's room**

Peter awoke slowly to find everyone in the room except for the owner. He floated over the boys and out the door to find Colette caressing her horns in the mirror. She inhaled sharply as she pricked her finger on the end of her horn. As she pulled her finger down to look at the speck of blood, she noticed Peter.

She smiled at his figure in the doorway as she wiped the blood off on her jeans.

"Hey." She said easily, as if nothing had changed. He was happy that her transition into a slightly different form hadn't changed anything. He smiled back, questioning,

"So, can we expect any other changes?" She looked back at the book, answering as she looked at the page.

"It says here that I'm supposed to be really strong and fast, and heal quickly. I'm supposedly great at fighting with or without weapons, and there's also a possibility that I'll get fire-themed superpowers."

"That's cool."He said simply. She smiled even wider and laughed. This made Peter smirk, "Do I get to hear the joke?" She chuckled again, answering him,

"When I met you I was a totally normal girl with uncanny bad luck. Now I'm living in Neverland with eight new brothers, and I just found out I'm some sort of magical creature that's based off my star sign. Obviously, my luck is turning." She walked up to him, whispering in his ear, "You know, you literally saved my life when you came."

She leaned away, and Peter gave her a questioning look,

"What do you mean?"

"I _mean_ that if you had come one hour later, I would have been dead, lying on the floor, holding a knife in my chest." She could feel his shocked expression. "If you hadn't come, I would have killed myself." Peter gasped staring at her. Colette looked down, her shame holding her eyes on her shoes. "I-I just felt so alone. My family was dead; all my friends were in another country. No one cared if I lived or died, and if I died, at least I would be able to see my family again. By finding me, talking to me, I felt like I wasn't alone anymore. So, thank you, for saving me." she stood up on her toes and kissed him on the cheek, and with that, she walked back into her room, and one by one, she carried the sleeping boys and fairy back to their rooms, leaving Peter standing there.

He walked back to his bedroom, collapsing into his bed and sighing. He smiled dreamily and thought about the girl at the end of the hall with ram horns. He rubbed his cheek where her lips had touched it until he fell asleep.

**With Colette**

Colette gazed at the dirt ceiling intently, imagining kissing him. His skin was soft and warm. It was the first time she'd willingly kissed anyone. She was forced to kiss many men and a few girls in her childhood after her parents died. It was painful to know that he wasn't the first kiss, but that didn't mean it wasn't special. Normally, she wasn't into all the mushy romance, but this was different. If only he'd turned his head…

Colette knocked on the side of the door between the hall & Peter's room.

"Come in." came a voice from behind the door. Peter was lying on his bead, when she told him,

"I just had the most brilliant idea in the history of brilliant ideas!" In surprise from the volume of her voice, his torso shoots up into a sitting position & looks at her. She was wearing a tight white tee shirt and bright red skinny jeans, making Peter stare before he spoke,

"Well what is it?" he yells back, with a volume to match hers. She smiled widely, excitedly shouting,

"We should get a puppy!"

"That's a great idea!"

"I know right!"

"Let's go then!"

"Just let me find a hat that cover's my horns." She said after calming down enough to talk normally. She left the room and grabbed an orange hat with cat ears & eyes and those little flaps with the tassels to cover her horns.

She grabbed a book and some money out of her backpack & went back to Peter's room. He looked questioningly at the book,

"What's that for?" She held it up, answering,

"It's a book about dogs. This way, we can find a dog with the qualities we want."

"Qualities?"

"You know, a fast runner, we're gonna want a dog that's open to people, just in case we get any new lost boys **(hint, hint) **maybe one that's easy to train, so we might be able to teach it to fight!" she sat on the bed and patted the spot next to her. As he sat down, she opened the book, "I think we should get a boxer. There big and scary, but if you train them right, they're really friendly. They also make great attack dogs when you need 'em." Underneath the book, Peter noticed a shiny gray rectangle.

"That sounds…perfect. Now we just need to go get one…or two…or three." She pulled out the rectangle and opened it up to a screen, keyboard, and pad. She pressed a button, and the screen lit up.

"What's that?"

"Well, before we can go get the puppy, we have to figure out _where_ we can get it." She pulled up Google and typed in 'where can I buy boxer puppies in great Brittan.' And several ads came up. She pointed at one and spoke,

"Hey, they just got eight new boxer puppies at the pet store not far from where I used to live. The owner really likes me. I'm sure she'll give us a discount if we ask nice." She smiled at him and closed the laptop. She stood and walked back to her room, putting away the book and computer.

She grabbed a jacket and called out,

"Tink, we need you!" and within seconds, the golden fairy hovered in front of her. "We're going to earth, and I can't fly on my own. You wanna come?" Tink looked at her questioningly, but Colette explained, "I need some pixie dust, but I feel it would be rude to get it and leave without you, so do you want to come with?" Tink smiled, answering,

"Sounds like fun. We haven't been to earth since you came here." Colette glanced at her watch and noticed the time,

"Well, it's almost morning. Tink, after we get what we're going for, I'm gonna get the boys some clothes. You know, so they can come to earth during the day and not stick out like a sore thumb. Wanna help? I can't imagine Peter being any help there." Tink smiled,

"Awesome. It would be nice to be able to bring them to earth. I don't think even Peter's been to earth during the day before. This should be fun!" and with that, she sprinkled Colette with Pixie dust and she, Tink, and Peter flew out the tree trunk and to the second star on the right…

**Me: Welcome back, Peter**

**Peter: 'bout time you let me outta that stupid box!**

**Me: IDK what Ur talking about!**

**Peter: whatever. Anyway, I just got here, so fill me in.**

**Me: alright. Colette has horns and might get fire powers. She was gonna kill herself until she met you, so you basically saved her life. She kissed you. You're getting boxer puppies, and Colette & Tink are getting some clothes for the lost boys.**

**Peter: okay, I'm all caught up now.**

**Me: good, 'cuz I don't feel like recapping a recap.**

**Peter: aren't you frogetting something?**

**Me: if I am, it's certainly not how to spell forgetting**

**Peter: oh shut up**

**Me: screw off. Once again, Many thanks to Random Letter for being the first to read this story**


	8. A Day on Earth

Okay, so I've decided that this will be my first never-ending story. For those of you who don't know what a never-ending story is, it means that even after the main story is done, I'll continue the story with The Random Adventures of Peter Pan and Colette. Personally, I think it'll be fun. Anyway, many thanks to GirlInThePaintedMask for your constructive criticism. It was much appreciated. Also thanks to BarbieGirl22 and Silver Eyed Slayer. I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far. Anyway, on with the show!

"Okay, there's my old house, and the pet shop is just down that way." Colette pointed; Peter and Tink smiled and followed Colette to her old house. They flew in the window and landed gently on the floor and Colette smiled at the familiar room.

"'Lette, aren't we going to the pet shop?" questioned Peter. Colette half-turned to the duo and rolled her eyes, answering,

"No. The pet shop wouldn't even be open yet. It's, like, five a.m. Listen; I'm gonna go get a purse for my money. Promise not to make a mess of the room? I'd like to bring the boys here sometime." And with that, she left the room and walked down the hall. Peter sat on the Purple bean-bag chair and sighed. Tink sat on his shoulder and sighed, mimicking Peter's tone and posture.

Colette walked back in carrying a little red purse with a long strap. She spoke as she tucked her money inside,

"So, what do you guys wanna do?" Peter and Tink looked at one another, and then back at her.

"You mean you don't know what to do?" Tink asked, not believing what she was hearing. 'Lette smiled, shaking her head.

"We could go for a walk. None of the shops open until seven at the very earliest." Peter stood, throwing his arm around her shoulders, answering silently,

"Lead the way, then." She smiled and leaned into him while they walked down the stairs and into the early morning. They walked down the sidewalks, block after block, and the giant city slowly became busier. 'Lette noticed people giving Peter and her looks of adoration, and she rolled her eyes at the attention from complete strangers.

Around Seven-thirty, they found a clothing store and went inside. From inside her purse, Tink helped Colette size up some clothes for the boys. Peter watched, bored out of his mind. Half an hour later, they had two outfits for each boy and a new pair of earrings for Colette.

They continued to walk around for fifteen minutes before they came to a hair salon. Laughing, she pulled Peter inside before he could object. She looked around and brought him to the waiting area.

"'Lette, what are we doing here?" Peter asked.

"I wanna get a haircut. I didn't do a very good job with that knife. Maybe I'll get it dyed." She told him.

"Dyed? Like, change the color?" Peter asked. Without looking up, Colette picked up a magazine and answered,

"Yep. Do you wanna do something with your hair?" Peter looked at the images on the magazines of pretty people with different hairdos.

"Would you care if I got my hair dyed?" he asked. "'Course not. It's your hair to do with what you like." He smiled, looking at a mirror across the room. Colette set down the magazine and went to the desk.

"What can I do for you missy?" asked the woman at the desk.

"Um…I just want to get a trim, and," she looked back at Peter, "Peter, do you wanna do something with your hair?"

"Yeah, I'll get it dyed." Colette turned back to the woman,

"and he'll get a dye." The woman typed in the computer and looked back at Colette, "That'll be fifteen pounds"**(a/n: this is a conversion from $25 in American dollars rounded up to the nearest pound. Don't judge me!)**Colette handed the lady the money and went to sit down. Just as she took her seat, the woman behind the desk called,

"Young man? There's a dying station ready for you." Peter looked to Colette, worry in his eyes, and she nodded with a serene smile. He walked up to the counter, and the woman pointed at a station where a young woman stood by an empty chair. Nervous, he went to the chair, and the teenage girl smiled at him and gestured for him to sit down. As soon as he'd sat down, she asked, "What color do you want?"

~Magical time lapse~

Colette stood from the chair, the end of her hair trimmed into a straight line. She thanked the man who'd cut her hair and walked to the front to see Peter, who's hair had changed from the color of sunshine to a deep yet shiny black, comparable to a dark, starry night. After staring for about two seconds, she walked up to him, leaving about two feet between them. She smiled, taking his hand,

"Let's go, I wanna get to the pet shop before all the puppies are gone." Laughing, he went with her. As they ran down the street, she looked back, "Your hair looks awesome, by the way." She told him. He smiled the whole way back to the pet shop.

As they walked in, a plump, cheery blonde woman looked up from her desk and smiled, stating,

"Who's your friend, Colette?" Colette smiled, replying,

"Clara, this is Peter, a close friend of mine." Clara looked at Peter and grinned.

"Nice to meet you, Peter. I'm Clara. Colette used to work here just last year, isn't that right, Coco?" Clara asked enthusiastically, picking up Colette into the mother of all bear hugs.

"Yes! That's right! Please put me down now Clara, I'm suffocating!" Colette gasped, and with a laugh, Clara put Colette back on the floor.

"So what brings you here, Colette? You always seem to have a reason." The blonde asked.

"Actually, I noticed your ad for boxer puppies on Google, and was wondering if you might have any for an ex-employee?" Colette questioned. Clara smiled, looking at the two of them.

"Course I do, Coco! Anything for the employee-of-the-month eight months running! Right this way." And she walked to the back of the store, from which growling and barking could be heard. "Here they are!" Clara exclaimed. She stood to the side so Peter and Colette could see the large, blanket-strewn pen. Within, several puppies fought, played, and slept.

"Oh my God! They are so adorable!" squealed Colette, jumping into the pen with the dogs. Immediately, she was swarmed by brown black and white puppies. From beneath the mass of ears, paws, tails and fur, Colette could be heard giggling like a madwoman. When she finally sat upright, she picked up one puppy, giggling as it continued to attempt to lick every inch of her face. Peter stepped in, and the same happened to him. He picked up another puppy, and when he set it down, it crawled back up on his lap and tried to fall asleep.

Clara, Colette and Peter all laughed at the squirmy puppy in his lap. Colette picks up both puppies, smiling at Clara,

"I think we've picked our pups." She laughed again and handed one to Peter.

"Let's see, this one's a boy, and that one's a girl. Awesome." Colette grabbed two baskets, one for the puppies, and one for two collars, two leashes, four dishes, and various toys. Each collar, leash and bowl was either pink or blue. As they approached the check out counter, Colette felt a soft warmth wrap around her hand. She didn't need to look down to know that Peter's hand had wrapped its way around her own. She smiled to herself as the three of them approached the counter. Clara walked behind the desk and rung up the bowls and leashes, but when it came to the dogs,

"It's on the house!" she claimed.

"Thank you, Clara. It was nice to talk to you again!" She and Peter knelt down to put on the collars and leashes. As they walked out the door, they heard Clara call behind them,

"Don't be a stranger now!" Colette stopped just outside the store, putting the collars and leashes on the dogs. They walked back to Colette's old house wordlessly, floating to the roof. Without anything being said, they sprinkled the dogs with fairy dust and flew off to the second star on the right.

**Okay, so I _finally_ found time to finish this and get it up. I'm working on updating/writing all the stories that I have planed. Seriously, I have at least twenty-five in my Fanfic binder. So, until next time, sayōnara! ~Inutenshi0013.**


	9. Capture and Control

**HEY! I figured it's about time I update, so here ya go. Many thanks to**_**wolf-on-ink**_**the ads to favorite story, story alert, authors alert, and a comment! It's cool that you're also a Taurus, and I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far! Another thank you to**_I Wont Go Down Without A Fight_**! Puppies are cute, and boxer puppies are adorable! Enjoy the story!**

**Two Months Later**

**Colette's POV**

"Peter! I'm going for a walk, okay?" I called down the hallway. Two seconds later, I heard a

"'Kay! See ya later!" and I jumped up the entrance hole. As soon as I landed, my ankles were attacked by Colton and Erica, the boxer puppies. I smiled at the pups, wondering if they were aware that they would never grow up.

When Peter had asked what I thought we should name them, I remembered my mother, and what was supposed to be my baby brother or sister.

_*Flashback – Two months before the accident* "Momma? What are you gonna name the baby?" I asked in my sweet, seven-year-old voice. She gave me her best mom smile and answered, "Well, if it's a boy, his name will be Colton, and I'm stuck between Erica and Jamie for a girl. What do you think, sweetie?" "Erica, for sure!" I'd giggled. "Then Erica it is!" she laughed, scooping me up. I felt for the little bump in her two-month-pregnant body and whispered, "Hi, Colton-Erica." *End Flashback*_

I walked down the now-familiar path, passing trees with leaves in every shade of green, rocks in rainbow colors, and birds colored like those paint tabs in the stores. I was happy, smiling up at the sky. It was clear and blue, like most days.

I let my mind wander, to my friends back in America. Would they even recognize me if they could see me now? I bet if Morgan, my old best friend, came here, she would never guess who I was now. Not only was I older and more filled out, but I had become wild, living with eight boys. Not to mention that I was a magical creature no one's ever heard of. I vowed to get Peter and the boys to America one day, just as I came upon the South Beach.

As I looked along the white sandy shoreline, I noticed something wrong. A very crappy-looking dingy was pulled up on shore not far from where I stood. My mind was racing, trying to remember everything Peter had told me about pirates. Remembering that I was unarmed, I tried to turn and run, but it was too late. Three brutish men grabbed me, one holding my wrists while another tied my ankles. Still another gagged me, shoving a dirty brown cloth into my mouth. I spit out the clump of fabric and screamed at the top of my lungs, before they gagged me again and tossed me into the boat, rowing for a ship about a mile off shore.

When I reached the ship, I was met with about fifty pirates who all looked at me like I was the turducken (A turkey stuffed with a duck stuffed with a chicken) at a rich persons' wedding reception. I was netted and brought about six feet off the ground, so I was eye to eye with an ugly man with a red coat, a giant nose, and long greasy black hair. It wasn't hard to guess that this was the infamous captain Hook. Luckily, my horns were retracted, so he wouldn't see them. I was brought higher and higher, Hook following me on a rope ladder. Before anything, he noticed my hands safely tucked away in the pocket of my hoodie.

"Turn out your pockets, girl."

And I pulled out the book of stars, my first finger holding my place in the spells and magic sections. He reached through the rope net for it, but I screamed the first spell that came to mind.

"Astrapí̱!"(1)

And lightning shot from my fingertip, nearly zapping his hand off. He cried out in pain, retracting his hand to his chest. He looked up to glare, but I threw a punch that made contact squarely on his fat nose, nearly knocking him off the beam on which he stood. I smiled at the hit, until if felt a sharp pain in my cheek, and my head snapped to the right under the pressure from his hand. My eyes began to flutter closed, and I felt the pages of the book slide off my fingers. I heard him say

"I'll return this when you wake up." Just as I blacked out.

When I woke up, it was dark and cloudy. I felt for the book, but couldn't find it in the net in which I hung. I could feel the rope lowering closer to the deck. As soon as the net hit the wood of the deck, they tied me back up and carried me to the captains' quarters. Hook was sitting at a big desk, like those you'd expect the professors at Harvard to have. He looked up from a book, my copy of the book of stars, and smiled sweetly. He strolled up casually, speaking in what I'm guessing was supposed to be a sarcastic gentlemanly tone,

"I apologize for my earlier actions, my dear, but you gave me no choice." Before I could come up with a witty comeback, He leaned down to look me in the eye, so I spit in his. Bad choice. He pimp-slapped me before screeching,

"Insolent Girl! I'll not be made a fool of!" And I smirked,

"Too late for that! God, it must be hard to run a ship when you have such a low I.Q.!" and he slapped me again.

"I've been reading your book, girl. and seeing as you've been kind enough to show your true form, I'm guessing it's true." Hook smirked. I reached up to find that my ram horns were exposed.

I drew in a quick breath, feeling my eyes widen. Well, if that's true, then I bet this is, too." and he started speaking in an unfamiliar language. At some point, my body became limp and slumped over. When he became silent, Hook spoke again, this time talking normally. "Stand." he said simply. At first, I thought I would be unable, but my body obeyed.

"What did you do to me?" I yelled, feeling the tears pricking at the back of my eyes.

"I was sure you would recognize your own spell. The BodyBind curse? You are completely under my control!"

**(1): Greek for Lightning**

**I'm sorry it took so long! I'm trying to finish all my stories before I start any new ones, so don't be expecting a new one every week, okay? I have a lot of new ideas and interests. I promise, I'll get the next one up before halloween! I'm hoping to get a new Beta by then! Her name is TrickyTrickster01, and she's a close friend of mine. Look her up if you like Hunger Games!**


	10. No Choice

_"What did you do to me?" I yelled, feeling the tears pricking at the back of my eyes. "I was sure you would recognize your own spell. The BodyBind curse? You are completely under my control!_

"W-what?" I asked, my voice quivering. I had read about the curse, but thought it was only for Horoscopses to use; I hadn't even considered that it was possible for a mortal.

"You heard me, child. Now…" He smiled evilly, looking me dead in the eye, "I want you to leave here. And when you do, you will kill Peter Pan with the first weapon you see."

"NO!" I cried, imagining what would happen. I struggled to resist, but my body obeyed his commands. I stood and moved across the three paces to the door when he spoke again.

"Stop." My body obeyed. He stood and walked across the room and pushed the book into my chest. "I may be a pirate, but I'm a man of my word. Take it and go." I clutched the book and left the room, taking the second-best dingy the ship had. Rowing back to shore, I saw Peter standing on the beach. I looked down and avoided eye contact as I pulled it up on shore.

"Colette, why were you on Hook's ship?" He asked, sounding irritated. I wish I could say I knew him well enough to know he would never accuse me of treason, but I did know him well, and he would jump to conclusions on the most innocent activities

"Don't you get pissy with me, Peter! I'll have you know I was just kidnapped by Hook!" I strode past him, ignoring him when he asked questions, deaf to his pleas for forgiveness.

"Will you just look at me?" He asked. I stopped, frozen in place.

"Are you armed?"

"What?"

"You heard me! Do you have any sort of weapon on you?"

"No... Colette, what's all this about?" I turned to him, feeling the tears pricking at the back of my eyes.

"Peter, while I was on that ship, Hook found the book. He was able to _use the __magic_. He put a spell on me so if I even _glance_ at a weapon, I'll be forced to kill you. I'll have no choice." I felt his eyes on me, the horror in his gaze. I turned and continued walking as far from him as I could get. He was just standing there. _He isn't even trying!_ I pulled the book back out, searching for a counter curse.

*TWO HOURS LATER*

Sitting on north beach, I looked out at the waves as the sun set. After reading that whole book, there was no counter curse, only the original spell and a cleansing spell. The book now lay about fifty meters away, because I had thrown it there. _Better to have tried and failed. _Wearing my favourite Hogwarts tee-shirt (courtesy of Hot Topic) and my light grey shorts, I walked into the water. Swimming out only as far as I dared, I start to chant.

katharísei óles skotádi pou échei angíxei to myaló mou (1)

I could feel a cool breeze blow across the front of my body, the smell of the saltwater all around me. I could feel the spell begin to work when the sun set, and the darkness I had been trying to wash away gripped my body. I froze up and began swimming for shore, having lost feeling in my limbs. I picked up the book and my hoodie, walking back to the hollow. I tried to fight the spell, attempting to force away the coldness permeating my very soul. The darkness had long won by the time I reached the entrance. Jumping down and walking to the chest of weapons was the hardest seven steps I'd ever taken. Opening the cover, I layed my eyes on a bow and arrow. The horror I felt did not stop my arm from reaching out, nor did it hinder my fingers from curling around the wood. My heart beat faster with every step down the hall until I reached the door to Peter's room.

One Mississippi.  
>I knocked the arrow.<p>

Two Mississippi.  
>I raised the bow and drew back the string.<p>

Three Mississippi.  
>I released the arrow and screamed.<p>

"PETER!"

_(1) greek for 'Cleanse all darkness that has touched my mind'_

_**Bout time, huh? Sorry this took so long. A lot has happened since my last update. I promise to update faster with the next one!**  
><em>


	11. ((AUTHORS NOTE))

**HELLO FAITHFUL FOLLOWERS!**

**I'm terrebly sorry to fake you out with the update, but it's just a warning.**

**I just reread this recently and found Colette was a bit to Mary-Sue-ish. I'm ashamed to admit that I didn't notice it sooner when in reality, it was pretty obvious.**

**So, I've been considering rewriting the story or just taking it down all together and starting anew. As much as I love Colette, she deserves better than to be doomed to Mary-Sue-Dom.**

**So now I need to know; What do you guys think? Should I start over? Continue? Maybe change a few things? Is it worth saving? Please tell me what you think! I need to know!**

**Fair warning; If rewritten, Colette will most likely loose all magical abilities and the horns. I'll find a different way for Hook to enchant her, because it's vital to the plot, but Colette will go back to being a normal totally human girl. And I'll probably do something different with the horrorscope people in an original fiction.**

**Say what needs to be said! What YOU want to say! I need to know!**


	12. Just an update, folks

Hey guys. I know it's been a while. I was rereading some of your comments, and, well, I kinda miss this old story. And I think I've worked something out to make all of us happy.

I'm going to finish it.

But there's a catch.

I'm also going to rewrite the story without the sudden magic. Maybe even with a different version of Colette alltogether. This version will stay here, and the new one will be posted separately, so you can read both and choose a favourite.

I don't know how long it'll take, seeing as I'm also working on my Hellboy and Les Mis fanfictions, but I will definitely try to post the next chapter in the next week or two.

Again, I'm sorry it's taken me so long to come back to this. But I think my writing has improved enough that I can give this story a proper ending. And I hope you will all give it as much love and loyalty as you did before.

Many thanks,

Taylor.


End file.
